Surprise!
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Happy Birthday Hatsune Miku! Hatsune Miku ternyata dapet surprise juga loh dari Vocaloid lainnya, hihihi :D  Please Read n' Rolling, eh maksudnya Review!


Merodine V Presented

**Surprise! *Special for Hatsune Miku's Birthday***

Kata Sambutan (?) :

Ririn: Pertama-tama Merodine V ngucapin met ultah buat Hatsune Miku yang ke-4! Sorry fic ini telat di-update kaena Ririn baru bisa OL hari ini *kicked*. Ehm.. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari surprise ultah temen Ame. Tapi udah di edit dulu dikit biar makin ca'em! Artinya apaan tuh "ca'em"? Gak tau dah, author-nya maen asal pake aja sih. Hahaha.. Oke, biar makin meriah, mari kita siapkan kripik singkong buat nemenin baca nih cerita. Kenapa harus kripik singkong? Karena nih cerita sama "garing"nya! Ok, kita mulai!

* * *

><p><strong>(Miku P.O.V)<strong>

Jam weker-ku berdering nyaring dan menandakan aku untuk segera.. **Melempar selimutku!**

Emm.. Maksudku, aku harus segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Deg! Deg! Deg! Hatiku deg-deg-an terus seharian ini karena kau tahu ada apa hari ini? Ini hari ulangtahunku! Yeiy!

Namun sayang, kejadian buruk mengawali hariku ini. Karena terlalu bersemangat, aku terpeleset saat masuk ke kamar mandi sambil nari balet (YAIYALAH!).

Apa ini akan menjadi sebuah pertanda buruk buat hari ini? Ah, lupakan.. Aku nggak percaya tuyul, eh takhayul. Pokoknya langsung mandi, sikat gigi, pake baju, langsung cau! (author: sorry, yang bener caw, cau, atau cingcau sih?).

Author dablek.. Diem aja napa, suka-suka gue. (author: iya deh yang lagi ultah).

Sip! Jadi, aku pun segera berangkat dan bersiap-siap untuk surprise ulangtahunku! Hihihi..

Selama perjalanan naik angkot, aku coba buka-buka hp-ku. Aku lihat banyak banget sms dari temenku yang ngucapin "Met Ultah!", atau "Happy Birthday!", atau "Bayar utang lo! Udah telat tiga minggu nih!". Waduh.. Yang terakhir kayaknya sms nyasar tuh. Hatsune Miku mana pernah ngutang? (author: ngibul-#digaplok negi).

Setelah bermenit-menit (?) dilalui, sampailah tuan puteri nan cantik ini didepan gedung sekolah yang luasnya ngelebihin sawah engkong gue. Sekolahan yang konon katanya paling besar di Jakarta, dan letaknya yang amat indah. Di depan KALI CILIWUNG! Buat lebih detail, cari aja sendiri lah.

Aku memasuki sekolahan itu dan berdadah-dadah dengan satpam yang sedang asik ngopi di pos-nya. Salahsatu satpam berdiri dan berkata, "Woi, buruan masuk kelas! Udah bel daritadi, neng!"

Waduh? Aku pun langsung lari secepat yang aku bisa dan menuju ke kelasku. Sigh.. Sudah dua kali aku kena sial di pagi ini.

"Pak, sorry saya telat!" ucapku ngos-ngos-an saat memasuki ruang kelas. Tapi aku cengo. Gak ada satu orang pun didalam kelas.

Perasaan ge-er ku pun kambuh. Aku berkeliling-keliling kelas, memperhatikan kolong meja anak-anak satu per satu, dan berharap ada yang membawa kado surprise untukku. Tapi aku tambah cengo setelah tahu gak ada yang bawa kado buat aku! Huwaa!

Oh iya, aku baru sadar sesuatu! Sekarang kan jam pelajaran komputer. Mendingan aku segera kesana. Siapa tahu mereka justru udah nyiapin surprise disana? Hihihi..

Dengan langkah yang santai sambil menari-nari salsa (?), aku menuju ke ruang komputerku nan jauh di mato. Sampai didepan pintu langsung aku dobrak pintunya.

"Woi! Apa kabar semuanya?" ucapku lantang. Tapi aku justru disambut omelan guru komputer-ku, "Miku! Udah telat, pake sok dobrak pintu lagi! Duduk cepetan!"

Oh my god.. Ini kesialanku yang ke-tiga. Kena marah pula sama nih guru. Udah deh cuek aja, langsung duduk aja di kursiku. Aku lihat Megurine Luka yang duduk disampingku sedang serius mengerjakan tugas.

"Eh, Luka, kamu gak pengen bilang apa-apa gitu sama aku?" tanyaku basa-basi. Luka kelihatan berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab dengan polosnya, "Nggak."

"Jangan becanda!" geramku kesal. Dia nyengir, lalu berkata, "Iya, iya.. Met ultah ya, Hatsune Miku." ucapnya.

"Mm.. Gak ada yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Emang maunya kayak gimana?" tanya Luka balik.

"Surprise gitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hahaha, ngarep banget dapet surprise buat ultahnya." jawab Luka sambil menggodaku.

"Berarti gak ada dong?" tanyaku dengan perasaan sedikit, banyak malah! Aku kecewa banget!

"Nggak lah. Sabar ya.." ucap Luka. Aku pun hanya dapat pundung sendirian di kursiku ini. Sampai tiba-tiba aku dipanggil sama Piko-sensei, guru komputerku.

"Hatsune Miku, mana flashdisk saya yang kamu pinjem minggu lalu?"

Hah? Gak salah pak?

"Bukannya saya udah taro di meja bapak seminggu yang lalu? Jatuh kali pak di ruang guru?" ucapku.

"Nggak, saya nggak nemuin sama sekali flashdisk saya dari minggu lalu. Kamu tahu, didalamnya saya simpan juga data untuk persiapan UTS kalian? Kalau sampai hilang maka UTS kalian pun dibatalkan!" ucap Piko-sensei.

"Yeiy!" anak-anak menjerit senang mendengar UTS dibatalkan.

"Nilai kalian akan jadi nol!" tambah Piko-sensei. Barulah semua anak-anak diam. Tiba-tiba Len berdiri.

"Pak, maaf. Setelah Miku meminjamnya, saya juga meminjamnya dan mengambilnya di meja bapak." ucap Len.

"Oh iya pak, abis itu Miki yang pinjem dari Len pak!" ucap Miki.

"Mm.. Kalau gak salah sih abis itu Gakupo yang pinjem deh." ucap Len. Gakupo keliatan panik.

"I-Iya sih. Tapi abis aku pinjem, flashdisk-nya aku balikin ke tasnya Miku." ucap Gakupo.

"Berarti ini salah Miku, Len, Miki, dan Gakupo. Kalian berempat menghadap ke staf kesiswaan sekarang juga." ucap Piko-sensei. Kami pun menuju ruang wakil kepala sekolah.

Gawat.. Aku bisa-bisa diskors nih dari sekolah. Malah yang lebih buruk lagi, aku bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Sial! Kenapa aku malah harus dapat kejadian seperti ini di hari ulangtahunku?

Kami masuk dan langsung menghadap Meiko-sensei selaku staf kesiswaan. Ah, gawat.. Apa yang akan terjadi nih?

"Selamat siang, Bu." ucap kami.

"Siang. Silahkan duduk." ucapnya. Kami berempat pun duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningku.

Setelah itu pun kami menjelaskan yang telah terjadi mengenai flashdisk milik Piko-sensei. Kami juga memberitahu kalau Piko-sensei yang menyuruh kami untuk menghadap staf kesiswaan.

"Ehm.. Saya kira saya dapat mengerti. Kalian tahu, menghilangkan barang milik guru yang mengandung materi penting bagi sekolah berarti kalian telah merusak aset sekolah. Dan kalian tahu kan apa sanksinya?" tanya Meiko-sensei.

Ya.. Sanksinya adalah kami akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Kembali ke Piko-sensei dan ceritakan apa yang ibu katakan." ucap Meiko-sensei. Kami pun berdiri dan menuju lab komputer dengan langkah lemas.

"Miki.. Miki gak mau keluar dari sekolah ini..hiks, hiks.." Miki mulai menangis.

Sementara itu langkah kami semakin mendekat ke lab komputer. Sampai disana kami menceritakan apa yang Meiko-sensei katakan dan bilang juga kalau kami akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Ya sudah, kalian berempat boleh pulang sekarang." ucap Piko-sensei. Kami berempat pun dengan paksa harus meninggalkan sekolah ini.

"Tapi, sebentar dulu.." ucap Piko-sensei mencegahku keluar dari lab komputer. Dan tiba-tiba masuklah Luka, Kaito, dan Meiko-sensei membawa sebuah kue ulangtahun.

Anak-anak di ruang komputer, termasuk Piko-sensei pun menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untukku. Miki ternyata tadi juga cuma pura-pura menangis. Astaga! Aku dikerjai!

"Hahaha.. Met ultah ya Miku!" seru anak-anak. Tapi.. Tapi.. Aku shock banget! Aku kira aku beneran bakal dikeluarin dari sekolah! Hiks, hiks..

"Lah, Miku! Jangan nangis dong!" ucap Luka panik.

"Nih, kado kejutan dari kami!" ucap Kaito dan memberikan sekotak kecil kado yang telah dibungkus rapih. Aku pun membukanya dan menemukan flashdisk milik Piko-sensei didalamnya.

"Aaa! Aku kira hilang beneran! Rese ah, Piko-sensei mah!" ucapku kesal, tapi mereka hanya tertawa.

"Yaudah, sekarang langsung tiup lilin terus bagiin kuenya ya?" ucap Len.

"Hiks.. Iya deh.." ucapku.

Luka pun menyalakan lilin bertuliskan angka 16 dan menyuruhku untuk make a wish baru kemudian meniupnya. Aku pun membisikan doa-ku.

"Semoga kejadian seperti ini akan terus terjadi di tahun-tahun berikutnya." lalu aku pun meniup lilin tersebut.

"Sekali lagi.. Met ultah ya Hatsune Miku! Wish you all the best! Hahaha.."

Yah, itulah akhirnya. Ternyata surprise ditahun ini aku benar-benar mendapatkan surprise yang amat jauh berbeda. Meskipun masih jengkel juga dikerjai seperti tadi, tapi aku juga sangat bahagia saat ini. Hahaha..

* * *

><p>Ririn: Well, sekian! Sekali lagi met ultah Hatsune Miku! :D<p>

Miku: Iya sama-sama! XD

Ririn: Akhir kata, berkenankah anda untuk me-review cerita gaje ini? :3


End file.
